


Do You Really Mean That?

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Fluff, M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: It wasn't that big of a fight...was it?Written for @brohm-hell (here's your h20wildcat angst!)





	

The day started out okay. Tyler woke up to see his boyfriend Jon sleeping beside him, like always. They ate breakfast together, like always. They laughed and joked with each other, like always. They were in love, like always.

Until later that night.

“How many times have I told you to put your fucking dishes in the dishwasher when your done with them?!” Tyler hadn’t meant to blow up at Jon, but he did it anyway. “I swear to god, I make dinner, you eat it and don’t even say thank you, and you don’t even clean up your dirty dishes.”

“Geez Tyler, I’m sorry,” Jon said. He was rubbing at his arm and looking at the ground sheepishly. “I just forgot, okay?”

“Yeah, well you’ve been ‘forgetting’ ever since you moved in here. You’re honestly such a shit boyfriend, it’s pathetic.”

Jon was taken aback by the insult. “Ty, please, I’m sorry. I’ll clean them up-” he tried to protest.

“I’ve got it you worthless piece of garbage. Just leave me alone,” Tyler said, still angry but able to calm down slightly. Jon nodded and ran out of the room. Tyler swore he’d seen tears in the man’s eyes, but at the moment, he didn’t care.

“Fucking bitch, never fucking doing the dishes like I’m his fucking servant or some shit,” Tyler mumbled to himself as he rinsed off one of the plates. After a few minutes of washing dishes, he’d calmed down and was feeling bad for freaking out at Jon like that.

“Might as well apologize,” he sighed. He went up to Jon’s room, where he thought the man had run to, but he wasn’t in there.

“Jon? Baby? Where you at?” he called out. That’s when he heard sniffles coming from the bathroom. Tyler tried to open the door, but it was locked. “Jon, open up,” he commanded. The door remained shut. Without many options left, Tyler kicked at it as hard as he could, sending the door flying open into the room. There was Jon, collapsed in the middle of the floor, sobbing softly.

“Hey, hey, Jon, I’m sorry,” Tyler tried to calm down his boyfriend as he sat down next to him. “I didn’t mean to-” that’s when he noticed the blood on Jon’s forearms. “Jon!” Tyler noticed the man flinch when he raised his voice. He rubbed Jon’s back to try and calm him down, which helped lower Jon’s cries significantly.

“Jonny, baby, did you do this?” he asked softly. Jon just silently showed Tyler the blade in his hand. Tyler immediately snatched it away from him. “Jonny,” Tyler said in a quieter voice. “Did I do this to you?” Jon squeezed is eyes shut and turned away from Tyler.

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” Tyler gave his boyfriend a hg that was tight enough to be comforting, but not so tight that he’d hurt him even more.

“You-you just,” Jon stuttered. “You called me worthless and pathetic and said I was a shit boyfriend. Th-that was all stuff h-he used to say. I was just wondering, d-do you really mean that?” Jon collapsed into more sobs and curled himself into a tight ball.

Tyler’s jaw clenched at the mention of “him” AKA Jon’s son of a bitch good for nothing abusive ex-boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry Jon. I shouldn’t have said any of those things. I over-reacted, and that was stupid. I’m sorry. I’m the one who’s being a shit boyfriend.” He gave the man another tight hug and wiped away his tears. “Let’s clean you up, shall we?” Jon looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

After cleaning and bandaging Jon’s arms, Tyler gave his boyfriend cuddles kisses, and they ended up going to bed in each other’s arms.

As he fell asleep, Tyler whispered to his lover, “I’m sorry baby, but I promise. While we’re together, I’ll try so hard, not to hurt you.”


End file.
